


a conversation about christmas whereabouts

by PoisonedMind



Series: infinity in moments like these [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Home for Christmas, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: They’re lying on the grey couch. There’s actual snow leisurely falling outside of their window, the snowflakes slowly draping the blanket of Christmas over London. Phil tugs Dan a little closer - because it’s chilly and Dan is warm - and Dan hums and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil keeps gently playing with the soft curls, and he feels content bloom in his chest as Dan’s lips stretch out in a small smile, his eyes still closed.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: infinity in moments like these [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545172
Kudos: 29





	a conversation about christmas whereabouts

“Did I mention I’m obsessed with your curls?”

“No. Never heard that come out of your mouth.”

“I am. They’re so… fluffy.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No, I love them! And I’m gonna miss them over the holidays.”

“Just my curls, Philly?”

“Yes. Should I be missing something else, too?”

“Mhmm.”

“What_ever_ could that be?”

“I dunno. Your boyfriend is a pretty cryptic guy, Phil.”

“Oh, he really isn’t. He likes to think he’s all smart and subtle, but really, he’s just a big, ole teddy bear who craves a lot of love.” 

“Nah, that guy sounds way too mushy, your boyfriend is definitely cool and mysterious - a right enigma.”

“I think we’re talking about two completely different people.”

“Are you seeing someone else?”

“Maybe!”

“Philip Lester, whoever am I to you then?”

“Mm, you can be my mistress?”

“I would be honoured. Let’s hope your very cool and handsome boyfriend doesn’t find out, I would hate to have him kick my butt.”

“Don’t worry, he’s leaving me for his family dog for Christmas, so I’m going to be all alone.”

“Not alone, you’re gonna be spending time with your family, you spork. Me on the other hand… ugh.”

“Dan.”

“I know. Only a couple of days.”

“Still would love to spend Christmas day with you again.”

“... Yeah?”

“Of course, you idiot. It’s not like I ask you every year or anything.”

“... I know. It’s just…”

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“You worry too much.”

“... I do, don’t I? 

“Do you want to come up north and spend some Christmas time with me, oh my handsome mistress?”

“I would love to now that your boyfriend is so mean as to leave you alone in this time.”

“Mum is going to be ecstatic when she hears that you’ll join, too. She always asks where you are.”

“Really? Sure it’s only her going to be happy that I’m joining, Philly?”

“Maybe Martyn would like to see your dumb face again, too.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the series' post on tumblr](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/189085176461/infinity-in-moments-like-these) if you want to reblog :)


End file.
